


Gift Wrapping

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Donnie Darko (2001) RPF
Genre: F/M, Het, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jake's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> The 'nineteenth day of Christmas', and the prompt/pairing are courtesy of [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/)...who then informed me I should write _her_ Jake fic for _his_ birthday. She's funny like that.

_**FIC: "Gift Wrapping" - 1/1, NC17, JG/DB, het, No Rules**_  
Title: Gift Wrapping  
Pairing: Jake Gyllenhaal/Drew Barrymore  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: It's Jake's birthday.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'nineteenth day of Christmas', and the prompt/pairing are courtesy of [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/)...who then informed me I should write _her_ Jake fic for _his_ birthday. She's funny like that.

  
  
Jake opened his front door, stepped inside, and promptly dropped his keys.

In his defense, he couldn't think of a single, normal male who wouldn't lose complete coherency when confronted with Drew wearing a red bow. _Just_ a red bow. Made out of what looked like silk and wrapped around her to cover all the important thoughts.

"Happy birthday to me," he murmured, keys forgotten, a smirk forming on his face.

"You catch on quick," she said, and winked.

That's when he noticed the handcuffs dangling from one finger. "Uh...Drew..."

"Oh, these?" A wicked laugh rippled over his skin as she started towards him, stalking across the room. "Josh's idea."

"Josh?" Oh, hell. If Josh was involved...wait a sec... "Is he here?"

"Nope, still in London."

Damn. Too much to hope he'd be able to make it home for Jake's birthday. Jake immediately stomped on that thought, knowing how busy Josh was with the play. "So," he said, reaching out to spread one hand over a smooth hip. "You're my present?"

"Try not to look so disappointed," she grinned, dancing back out of reach. "I'd've done this with no prompting, but since Josh asked so nicely if I'd keep you company..."

"He does take care of me."

She watched as he stepped forward and reached for her again. Just before his hand touched her, she turned and started towards his bedroom. "Coming?" she asked, giving him a heated glance over her shoulder.

"Not yet," Jake replied, shedding clothes as he followed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jake was naked and handcuffed to his bed. The red silk scarf had been removed from his 'gift' and now draped his neck, the ends tickling his hips and upper thighs. That, however, was the very last thing on his mind.

The first -- and most important -- thing was Drew. Naked and wet and _hot_ , riding him in a lazy rhythm that was about to drive him out of his mind. And watching him with that little smirk she got whenever she was up to something. Not that Jake really minded the smirk, because it meant he was being fucked, and that was all well and good with him.

What he minded was the fact that she wouldn't increase her pace. Nothing he had done so far had convinced her to alter it a bit. No, instead she just continued to move, hips rolling against his, hands braced on his chest, breasts just out of reach of his mouth. He had even started begging, but she just laughed, low and wicked, and leaned down to lick a wet stripe up his throat.

"Drew, c'mon, please --"

And the phone rang.

Jake could ignore that. What he couldn't ignore -- and what caused him to growl in irritation and indignation -- was the fact that Drew, hips still rolling, leaned over and answered his cell phone.

"Hey...uh uh...yeah, he's here...oh, _yeah_...hold on..."

The hell... He blinked, shocked when she rumbled with his phone and he heard a bit of popping and cracking. " _Speakerphone_?"

"Enjoying yourself?"

Oh, hell. "Josh?"

"Right on the first try."

"You...oh, god..." Jake tried to collect his scattered wits, a task that proved impossible as Drew finally increased her pace, nails raking along his chest, over his nipples, as her hips rocked harder and faster against his. "Fuck..."

Josh chuckled, the sound a little distorted by the phone. "Fuck me, but I love how you sound when someone's fucking you."

"Josh..." Whatever Jake had planned on saying flew right out of his head as Drew sat up and slid a hand between her thighs, fingers resting against his lower belly as she started to rub her clit. "Oh, fuck...Drew, please..."

"That's it, Drew," Josh said, voice low and dark, "take care of my boy for me tonight."

"With pleasure," Drew breathed, and threw her head back, body trembling and tightening around Jake as she came.

"Oh, that sounded damn hot. You'll have to tell me what she looked like."

"She --"

"Not yet." Another chuckle, and Jake had to bite his lip as Drew smiled down at him and continued moving, hotter and slicker than before. "Tomorrow. In person."

"What..."

"Your _real_ gift is at the Virgin Atlantic counter waiting for you. And if my calculations are right...you've got just enough time to _properly_ enjoy Drew before you need to get going."

"You..."

"Love you," Josh said, and his smile was clear through the line. "Happy birthday, Jake."

Jake might have answered, but just then Drew chuckled, tightened her muscles, and Jake's orgasm screamed through him, very aware that Josh was still listening.


End file.
